The Adventures of the Time Lords and Time Lady
by ItsMyCircusNow
Summary: Requested One-shots of My Time Lady OC, The Fighter, paired with The Doctor,The Master or any other characters. Including ALL Incarnations of the Characters! One-shot requests are welcomed! This is a one-shot series to "The Time Lady and her Boys series."
1. One-shot 1: A Trip to the Beach

**A/N: Hello readers! Here's some IMPORTANT info about this story:**

**Name**: The Adventures of the Time Lords and Time Lady

**Series**: A series of requested One-shots between my OC The Fighter, The Doctor and The Master.

**Paring**: Can be either **The Doctor/The Fighter**, **The Master/The Fighter** or** The Doctor/The Fighter/The Master** **(And you can choose any one of their Incarnations!)**. It is all up to the one requesting for the one-shot. I suggest if you haven't read "The Time Lady and her Boys" Or "How Our Story Began" to read them for a better feel between the characters but you don't have to.

**Important Notes: **You, The readers, request a one-shot along with a paring and Incarnation of the paring and I'll write it up for you. :D This is a special thank you to my readers!

* * *

**The Adventures of the Time Lords and Time Lady**

**(Doctor Who Fanfiction One-shots)**

**Paring: 6th Doctor and 5th Fighter**

**One-shot 1: A Trip to the Beach with Mr. Rainbow and Peri.**

**Summary: The 6th Doctor, Peri Brown and 5th Fighter take a trip to the beach where something unexpected happens.**

* * *

The Fighter and Peri stepped out of the TARDIS onto the sandy beach. The Fighter's golden eyes observing the area that looked a bit gloomy since the sun was hiding behind the clouds and no people were around. Her green hair blowing in the wind that smelled of the ocean and sand.

"Oh no one's here. We have the whole beach to ourselves!" Peri exclaimed looking around the area as she carried a bag full of items out.

The Fighter looked over at her pointing at a good area to put their stuff. "Oh Peri how about here? This seems like a good enough area. You have a good view of the waves."

Peri nodded and came over to the Time Lady as she set the blanket down first then set up the chairs for them.

The Fighter looked to the human girl. "Is Mr. Rainbow coming out here with us or is he allergic to fun?" The two girls exchanged laughs.

"He says the idea of visiting a beach is stupid when we could be going off on a far more exciting adventure." Peri explained as she took off her sundress showing her pink swimsuit.

The Fighter sighed and put her hand to her forehead "Arrogant, rainbow wearing-"

The Doctor then stepped out of the TARDIS and walked over to them complaining "Why do you two want to go visit a beach when it's not even sunny here?"

The Fighter turned to look at him "Because us girls want to relax for a day. One day of relaxation and not fighting monsters who are trying to take or the world." She began to take off her white sundress showing her one piece white swimsuit.

The Doctor's body froze as his eyes widened looking at The Fighter. This regeneration of her's was fairly new and seemed to like the color white. A couple of emotions passed his face as she didn't notice before she looked up at him and he replace it with a blank face as he looked out into the waves.

"Come on Peri, let's go." The Fighter said calmly to her female friend as the two of them walked out to the waves leaving The Doctor behind to watch them.

He watched as The Fighter was kicking the water with her feet as small waves came in. She had a smile on her face with her calm appearance. Her odd green hair he had come to love was blowing in the wind as her golden eyes sparkled with joy.

This Incarnation was a big change from her last one. This one appeared more calm, mysterious, a bit playful and full of pride, the complete opposite of her last Incarnation.

The Fighter and Peri ran around in the water while The Doctor watched sighing and shaking his head. Why did he have to do things like this? He could be doing things so much better then this. He did it for her, The Fighter. Though he could be off showing the world his brilliance instead of sitting around a beach watching two girls play in the water like children. He delt with it all for her since they were childhood friends for a long time and also because he had feelings for the Time Lady.

The Doctor was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Peri shouting. "Doctor! Doctor! The Fighter's drowning, she needs your help!"

The Doctor looked out in the waves shocked to see The Fighter drifting off far away from them as he quickly took off his coat and ran into the water, swimming to save her. His hearts race at the thought of losing her again. He reached her and went under pulling her up as he swam back to shore.

Peri came up to help him as he snapped at her "Stay away from her! You could have jumped in and saved her but you didn't. Instead you put he in harm's way!" He looked down at the Time Lady who remained unconscious as he listened to see her hearts still working.

"Her hearts are still working." She suddenly jumped up coughing up water as Peri ran over happy her friend was alright.

"Fighter, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-" Peri was cut off by The Doctor snapping at her.

"Peri if you could just think, use that small brain of your and think then maybe this wouldn't have happened to her!" The Doctor glared at her as Peri looked shocked.

The Fighter finally caught her breath as she stopped The Doctor from yelling at Peri. "Mr. Rainbow this isn't Peri's fault so stop yelling at her. It was mine for being reckless. The waves appeared small so I thought it was safe to go out farther and they suddenly changed and I got caught in them."

The Doctor sighed as he started to scold her "You know better Fighter! You need to be more careful! You're smarter then that!"

She sighed then gave him a smile. "I know, I know."

The Doctor turned to Peri giving her a glare. "As for you, you could have saved her. Can't you swim? Why go to a beach and go out in the water if you don't know how to swim? Dear me, The Fighter and I have to endure your endless stupidity, only this time she had to pay for it!" Peri looked at him sad.

"Don't start with the water works." He snapped at her.

The Fighter then cut in "I said enough Doctor! Don't yell at her. She panicked and didn't know what to do. This doesn't make it any part of her fault besides I don't blame her. Just drop it ok."

He turned to look at her shocked "Drop it?" He scoffed "You were in danger! You want me to just drop it?"

The Time Lord and Lady began to argue with one another as Peri sat in a chair putting her headphones in as it had become a common thing for them to argue now like a married couple. Besides there was nothing to worry about as they always made up after.

"You're an Arrogant, self-absorbed, stubborn, rainbow wearing Time Lord!" The Fighter yelled as her calm facade dropped.

The Doctor scoffed "At least I don't have green hair that looks like slime!" He knew that would get to her as she began to growl.

"You're such a jerk! You use to be such a gentlemen but I guess the bump on your head did a little too much damage to you and knocked that part out of you!" She crossed her arms huffing. She was so angry with him. Why did he always argue with her? They had never argued before this bad but lately it happened with his new incarnation.

He gave a scoff again and glared at her "I believe this incarnation of mine is an improvement. My last incarnation had a feckless charm that wasn't quite me. You were a crybaby who dressed up in little girl clothes sucking your thumb while you slept! At least I act my age unlike you!" She gave a gasp as he smirked at her. He didn't admit but he argued with her to get her attention but sometimes he took the arguing a little too far and hurt her. He felt guilty inside as she looked at him hurt by what he said.

She glared at him in anger as he kept a cool facade. "Oh did I hit a nerve?" He asked her sarcastically.

She stomped her foot down on his as he winced in pain. "Oh I'm sorry, did I hit a nerve?" She mocked him back smirking.

He glared at her "Oh very funny. Would you watch what you're doing?! Your big feet could hurt someone not that your green hair already hurts my eyes looking at it." Though he thought her green hair was very beautiful.

She glared and began growling at him as she thought of a way that would shut him up. It would shock him to the core. She only hoped it worked.

She put her hands on his cheeks and crushed her lips to his as they kissed. The Doctor's body froze as she pulled back smirking. "That should do the trick." She walked over to Peri as the girl looked up to see The Doctor frozen in place. She began to laugh.

"Did you kiss him or something? He looks shocked." Peri asked amused over the look on The Doctor's face.

"It was the only thing I could think up to shut him up." The Time Lady sat down on the blanket besides Peri sitting in the chair. The two girls looked out to the waves leaving The Doctor to himself.

The Doctor was shocked by her action. His hearts raced as she kissed him and he didn't know what to say about it as he watched her walk away. She talked to Peri about it and remained silent with his thoughts as he thought over the kiss and grinned. He wanted her attention and he got it.

* * *

**A/N: **So how'd I do writing the Sixth Doctor? I wrote a story involving the Sixth Doctor and Fifth Fighter before, but I forgot it and also lost it. This one-shot was requested by **AngelLiddell**~!

**If anyone has any other one-shot they want me to write up, Please leave a review and I'll get to** it! Just tell me which pairing you want, which Incarnation as well and I'll write it up!

Thank you!


	2. One-shot 2: I'm Not Afraid

**A/N: **This one-shot was requested by my good friend **Lord Creator. **Hope you enjoy~!

* * *

**The Adventures of the Time Lords and Time Lady**

**(Doctor Who Fanfiction One-Shots)**

**Pairing: The Decaying Master and 2nd Fighter**

**One-shot 2: I'm not afraid**

**Summary: As the Fourth Doctor has come to take her away from Gallifrey, They into their childhood friend The Master who is dying. The Master doesn't want her to see him this way. How will the reunion go?**

* * *

He didn't want her to see him this way. In a wasted condition, a decaying corpse. He never wanted her to see him in a weak state like this.

She was running away with the Fourth Doctor after he had a precognitive vision of the President of the Time Lords being murdered but also that she was in grave trouble. In his vision he saw her crying on the floor covered in bruises and cuts. When he arrived his vision was true, so she decided to not refuse his offer again and take the chance to run away with him.

While looking for the murdered of the President, The Doctor had come to an assumption that it was all the work of The Master, their childhood friend. She had missed a lot while on Gallifrey and couldn't believe this was the work of their friend.

While they made their way to the chamber, she saw him slumped over in a chair, dead. She just couldn't believe this was him. She had to be having an awful nightmare again. As The Doctor and Engin go to look at the records of Old Time, The Fighter refuses to leave The Master's side, sad that she refused his offer to leave with him as well.

She goes to the morgue with him and talks with his corpse as Hilred leaves her to her mourning before he must do his job. Tears began to fall from her brown eyes "Koschei...I'm so sorry! I should have taken you up on your offer to leave Gallifrey sooner, then maybe I could have prevented this from happening to you."

She looks over his corpse not afraid at all of how it looks. "Theta...I mean, The Doctor told me that you and him are enemy's now. Why? You guys used to be such good friends. How did it come to this? Why did our lives turn out this way?"

Tears began to fall from her face now as she falls to the floor in pain from the bruises refusing to heal and from then loss of her friend "Why? I swore to protect you both but instead I just acted like a coward and followed my husbands orders to stay by his side like a good wife. I choose the name The Fighter as it meant a person with the courage or disposition to fight, someone who does not give up : someone who continues fighting or trying. But look at me now, covered in bruises, obeying my husband like a good wife and not even bothering to fight."

She begins to stand up again to look over him "I'm running away instead of fighting my problems. You two have always been there to protect me and all I've done is watch you take the lead from the background. Look at what I have let happen to you."

Her hands start to form fists "Alright, no more caving! I refuse to give up, I'm not going down without a fight. I will live up to my name The Fighter and I will never let this happen to you or anyone else ever again. I make that promise to you. I'll be the Tiger you always used to call me."

The Master jolted up as she jumped back surprised "K-Koschei?" She blinked her eyes "B-But they said you were dead? You had no pulse!"

He looks surprised to see her here and wants to take her into his arms, but his current appearance isn't very good. He pulls his cloak up to cover his face so she doesn't look at him.

"Don't look at me! I don't want you to see me in such a state!" He yells confused she hasn't run away screaming yet.

"Oh...Sorry." She begins to move towards him slowly "Koschei..."

"I don't go by that name anymore. I am The Master!" He yelled as he moved back from her.

She wasn't afraid and kept moving towards him trying to talk to him. "Sorry...Master." He had to admit he liked it the sound of that coming from her of all people. He kept trying to avoid her as suddenly Hilred came in with his Staser to do his job shocked to see The Master alive. The Master quickly killed Hilred as The Fighter look at what happened shocked.

"So is it true what The Doctor has told me? That you've become evil and was part of the President's assassination?" The Fighter asked him curiously as she kept trying to get him to look at her but he kept trying to hide his face. He remained quiet.

"Why don't you just regenerate? Unless..." She gasped realizing that he must have already used up all his regenerations. He still avoided eye contact with her.

"Just take my regenerations! I'm only on my second one. You need them more then me!" He turned to look her making eye contact finally as he looked to her shocked. It was an intriguing offer to take up but he couldn't do that to her. Though he was desperate, He just couldn't do that, not to her.

She looked at him saddened as he refuse to take them. She then quickly ran up to him while he was distracted and took his disfigured hand in her soft one as he looked at her shocked. "I'm not afraid of you Koschei, Master or whatever you want me to call you. You're one of my childhood friends and I would never give up on you. I don't care what you look like or even how bad people say you have become, I will always believe in you because I-" She stopped talking as she realized the next words she was about to say.

After all these years did she still hold feelings for him like when they were little? She mentally shook her head as she snapped out of her trance looking at him. "So please, trust in me and let me help you! You've been hurt, I can tell! But just know, I would never hurt you! Have I ever given you a reason to not trust me anymore?" She asked him as he shook his head.

"Then please, trust in me and let me help heal you! Don't worry about hurting me and Take my regenerations!" She yelled at him as he fought back to take the offer.

He yelled to her "No! I already have a plan to get more regenerations!" He looked to her skin covered in bruises that refused to heal. "Besides, you've already been hurt enough by him." He spat as she looked to her skin and winced.

She looked up at him with tears falling from her eyes "By any chance did you hear anything I said before you woke up?"

"Not at all Tiger." He said to her as they began to hear footsteps approaching.

"Ok then I will just prove it." She smiled determined as the footsteps were getting closer.

He looked to her confused at what she meant. The Doctor then ran into the room and ran to The Fighter relieved to see she was fine. The Master felt confident as he looked toward The Doctor. The Fighter believed in him and would never give up on him and that was all he needed to know. He wasn't going to give up finding a way to get more regenerations, but he felt relieved knowing she would never give up on him as he never gave up on her.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully this was good? I haven't seen the episodes with the decaying Master yet so I went by the description of the episode "The Deadly Assassin."**

Please feel free to leave a one-shot Idea if you got any and I'll write it up~! Thanks everyone!

Also if you haven't yet, **Please Vote for who you would like Missy/The Fighter to end up with. The Poll is on my Profile page. Thank you!**


	3. One-shot 3: The Kidnapping

**A/N: **This one-shot was requested by the amazing **AngelLiddell. **Hope you enjoy~!

* * *

**The Adventures of the Time Lords and Time Lady**

**(Doctor Who Fanfiction One-Shots)**

**Pairing: (DW Movie) Roberts Master and 5th Fighter**

**One-Shot 3: The Kidnapping**

**Summary: The 5th Fighter, The 8th Doctor and Grace are looking for an Atomic Clock to close the Eye of Harmony in the Doctor's TARDIS before it destroys the world. They are given a lift by an ambulance and run into the one person they were trying to avoid, The Master. **

* * *

The Fighter was getting a strange familiar feeling from this guy but decided to ignore it as she thought she was overreacting. She hoped into the ambulance following The Doctor and Grace as they sat in the back with the mysterious man in black and sunglasses. She swears she has seen him somewhere before.

The mysterious ambulance man in black kept looking at her as she could see out of the corner of her eye as she talked with Grace and The Doctor. She kept getting chills down her back as she stopped and listened to Grace and The Doctor talk.

The Doctor suddenly jumped up asking "Oh, won't this thing go any faster? Come on, Come on!"

He then sat back down as The Fighter pulled him down. "We should have taken a motorcycle." she said as she suggested.

The Doctor and Grace continued talking as The Fighter sat there quietly looking around the vehicle with her golden eyes and seeing the man still watching her from the corner of her eye. She began to see the man lean forward.

Grace continued talking to The Doctor "I was more concerned about the eye of destruction-"

"Harmony!" The Fighter and Doctor corrected her. She wasn't liking the fact that Grace thought her and The Doctor were Insane and needed an ambulance. All the things they told her were true. Why didn't people ever listen to them?

Grace looked over at the ambulance man nervously laughing "They like me to call them Fighter and Doctor."

The man raised his eyebrows "Well..."

The ambulance then jerked as it came to a sudden stop knocking the man's sunglasses off his face. The Doctor and Fighter then looked at the man to see cat-like non-human green eyes. It was him, The Master. The one person they were trying to avoid well going after the atomic clock. He quickly put his glasses back on as The Doctor and Fighter exchanged looks.

The Doctor got up "The planets about to be destroyed and I'm stuck in a traffic jam." He then looked to The Master who was trying to act normal and took his sunglasses off him. "Excuse me."

The Master then pulled his head back and spit out this acid like stuff onto Grace as The Doctor got a fire extinguisher and used it on The Master. As he was distracted The Doctor took Grace's arm and began running as The Fighter started to follow behind but The Master yelled for Chang Lee to stop her.

The young gang member quickly ran front the driving seat of the ambulance to the back and got her before she ran. "Let me go!" She yelled but her face held a calm look.

Chang Lee looked at her odd green hair as The Master wiped the foam from the fire extinguisher off his face. "Give her to me!" Chang Lee quickly gave The Fighter to The Master as he ran back to the front of the ambulance.

She began to whisper in a low voice to him "Master...I can't believe you're actually alive again. I-I'm glad." She had to admit she was glad her friend was alive again. Having to drop his ashes off to Gallifrey was a hard thing to handle, handling the fact her friend who seemed to escape death every time was actually gone for good didn't feel right.

He smiled at her "I refuse to die. Now we need to stop The Doctor from getting that atomic clock and you'll help us."

He used a rope in the ambulance and tied her hands together as he threw her into the front seat of the ambulance next to Chang Lee as he looked in front. "What are we waiting for?"

Chang Lee replied acting like it was obvious "The roads still blocked."

The Master then yelled "This is an ambulance!"

"You're right!" Chang Lee said as he started driving with the siren on.

Though The Master was her friend, she couldn't let him stop The Doctor and Grace from getting to the atomic clock. They couldn't let him destroy the planet.

She then began to see The Doctor and Grace riding on a motorcycle in front of them as she grinned. So he finally listened to her advice on taking a motorcycle. Lee then began to change ways as The Doctor and the ambulance went in two different directions.

She looked over to The Master "Please don't do this. Don't kill these people. What is it you need? More regenerations? Then stop acting like a fool and take mine like I've suggested many times before to you."

Chang Lee looked over confused "He can't. He's trying to get his original body back from that Doctor guy."

The Fighter gave The Master a confused and mad look "Really?" The Master remained quiet.

"Look I'm willingly giving you my regenerations but instead you go after anyone else's life. Why?" The Master didn't respond to her as he kept looking straight ahead. He loved her that's why he couldn't take her regenerations away. That's why he always refused. He never told her why, he just refused. It didn't matter to him if he killed anyone else but he could never kill her.

The Fighter scoffed mad she was not getting a response from her as Chang Lee spoke up "Wouldn't this be considered kidnapping?"

"It is kidnapping! But don't worry, I'm a strong girl and I can handle this." The Fighter looked ahead as Chang Lee continued driving.

"So what's the plan anyways?" Chang Lee asked.

The Master finally spoke "We'll let him get to the clock then we'll get his body."

The Fighter sighed as she focused on breaking free from the ropes when they arrived to keep them distracted and give The Doctor and Grace enough time to reach the clock.

Chang Lee and The Master talked some more as The Fighter listened in "Hey man, when I get all that gold you know what I'm going to do?"

"I don't wanna know." The Master replied in a tone that proved his point.

"Gold?" The Fighter asked curious. "What gold?"

"The golden fairy dust in the that police box where the eye thing is." Chang Lee explained.

The Master and Fighter exclaimed "The Eye of Harmony!"

Chang Lee then laughed "You kill me."

The Master looked at Lee confused "You want me to kill you?"

The Fighter then explained "He means you make him laugh. It's an Earth expression." The Master shook his head.

There was a silence before The Fighter spoke again looking at The Master who kept looking at her "So let me guess, you're going to us me as a hostage to stop The Doctor?"

"Can't a guy just kidnap a beautiful girl sometimes?" The Master asked lifting The Fighter's chin as she looked at him. Her hearts began to race as she moved her face out of his hand looking away. Why did he always do this to her? It was like he was teasing her or trying to tell her something but she just couldn't figure out what.

He just wanted to take her away like all those centuries ago on Gallifrey when he asked her to run away with him. She refused The Doctor's offer so he was hoping she would accept his. Sadly she refused as well but right there and then he wanted to take her away. He has always wanted her, she is just too blind to see it. One thing was for certain, he would never refuse her in a heartsbeat.

* * *

**A/N: ****Well hopefully you liked this one-shot. The scene is from the "Doctor Who Movie 1996." **

**If anyone else has any one-shot requests, please feel free to ask them and I'll write it up~! Just tell me which Incarnation, Pairing and I'll write it. :D Thanks everyone!**


	4. One-Shot 4: My Hero

**A/N: **A special one-shot I made at a request from my friend Jane. If anyone has any one-shot requests, please ask away. I'll be glad to write it!

* * *

**The Adventures of the Time Lords and Time Lady**

**(Doctor Who Fanfiction One-Shots)**

**Pairing: 4th Doctor and 2nd Fighter**

**One-Shot 4: My Hero**

**Summary: The Fourth Doctor had a precognitive vision of not only the President of Time Lords being murdered but a Crying Fighter covered in bruises and cuts in need of a hero.**

* * *

He came back to Gallifrey as something was calling him back. He had two visions, one of the President of the Time Lords being murdered but that she need his help. She was in grave danger and needed a hero.

His TARDIS materialized in front of her house where she lived with her husband. He opened the door and walked up to the other knocking. It was a long time ago when he first left Gallifrey that he came knocking at this door asking her if she finally wanted to run away like she always dreamed to. He wanted to make her dream come true that day but she denied saying she was over that childish dream and happy with her husband.

He insisted but she kept denying. He didn't have anymore time as he gave up and left the planet with Susan. Part of him cursed himself for letting her stay with her husband of all people. He should have just taken her away but didn't. Her husband tricked her into marrying him when they were in the academy. She was to choose between The Doctor himself, The Master or the one her parents picked out unexpectedly, Etharo aka The Joker from the House of Brightshore.

She chose The Joker but not by her own will. The man had hypnotised her into saying yes but it's not like she had much of a choice anyway since the marriage was a political one to help strength their two houses together. But it left him and The Master wondering who she would have chosen if she had the choice.

The Doctor was snapped out of his thoughts as he knocked a little harder on the door this time as it opened on it's own. Curious, he walked in to see it abandoned but heard someone inside the house.

He walked through an empty hallway and turned into the room where the noise was coming from to see a woman crying on her bed. It was her the same woman he saw in his vision, The Fighter. She now had fudge brown hair and chocolate eyes as she laid on her bed crying, her robes a mess as she cried. She was a mess covered in bruises and cuts that refused to heal for some odd reason but not to bad to make her regenerate yet.

The Doctor hurried into the room towards her as she heard him and jumped up looking at him scared like he was going to attack her. The Doctor stopped and began to calm her down as he called her by her childhood name.

"Missy It's ok. It's me Theta, The Doctor. I have returned." He began to move slowly towards her as she remained staring at him not so scared anymore but nervous.

She didn't say anything in reply as he continued talking. "I had a vision that you were in trouble and clearly you look like you are." He continued moving towards her slowly as she wiped her tears away and began to stand up but fell onto the floor but The Doctor quickly caught her in his arms before she did.

He picked her up bridal style as she continued crying and sobbing. He quickly moved to her bed and laid her down on it as he sat next to her examining her bruises and cuts. She remained quiet and let him study her arms. The bruises and cuts appeared to be going all over her body not just her arms.

He pulled back as anger began to fill inside of him. How dare The Joker do this to her. How dare he treat her this way. He was boiling with anger but ignored it as he began to move his hand toward her cheek to gently caress her cheek but she flinched and closed her eyes like she was expecting to be struck by him.

He stopped noticing and pulled his hand back as she slowly opened her eyes. He looked into her brown eyes that cried as he told her "I would never hurt you, I am not like him. You've know me since you were little, you know what kind of person I am."

She remained quiet as if she was afraid to speak as he sighed. The Joker had obviously done a lot of damage to her, he was one known for "joking around" as he would say. This wasn't a funny joke at all, this was down right cruel.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he looked around wondering where The Joker was. He turned back to her trying to get a reply out of her "Why are you here all alone? Why does the house looked abandoned and such a mess?" She didn't reply as he began to see her closing her eyes. No, no! He quickly put his head to her chest to listen to her hearts beat as they were beating slowly then normal.

No! No! He had just found her again. He couldn't lose her, not again. He quickly picked her up and carried her out of the house to the TARDIS bridal style with no time to lose.

He quickly put her in the medical ward and set her on a table. Looking through his medicine for something that would help her out with healing since her regeneration energy was working slower then normal. He found the medicine and opened it. He put the bottle to her mouth but it was like she refused to take it. There was only one thing to do, he put the medicine in his mouth and locked lips with her as he forced the medicine down her throat.

As he pulled back she quickly jolted up coughing as she swallowed the medicine. He quickly laid her back down as her eyes remained closed. He put his head to her chest again as he listened to her hearts beginning to beat as normal.

She slowly opened her eyes as he looked at her. She then jolted up as she looked around hoping her husband wasn't anywhere near. The Doctor noticed and told her "It's okay. You're safe with me, just the two of us." He then grabbed a bag of candies out of his pocket "Care for a Jelly Baby?"

She looked at him confused with her eyebrow raised in wonder over what in Gallifrey was a Jelly Baby. She studied the way her friend looked now from the last time she saw him. This time he had curly brown hair, blue eyes, a silly muti-color rainbow scarf that reached the floor it was a surprise he was still alive having not tripped over the thing and was eating a candy he called a Jelly Baby.

He noticed the way she was looking at him and smiled while eating a Jelly Baby. A smile came to her face as she began to laugh, something she had not done in a long time since they were back in the academy.

It was painful to laugh as her body was still healing but she couldn't help herself. He always seemed to bring a smile to her face no matter what. He smiled at her as she laughed, oh how he missed the sound of her laughter. He could tell she was starting to feel a little bit better as he began to question her hoping to get answers.

"What happened Fighter? Why does your house look abandoned?" He looked at her bruises and cuts that were healing slowly. "What did he do to you?"

The Fighter suddenly stopped laughing as she looked down tears threatening to fall from her face. She began to speak as her voice was filled with fear "He left me Doctor. He...He would punch me around if I didn't obey him like a good wife should." Her body began to shake remembering all the times he beat her "He would say he was just joking around and didn't mean it. He would tell me he loved me and was just trying to protect me but... if I didn't follow his orders, he would..." Tears began to fall from her eyes. "Please take me away from here Theta!"

The Doctor felt his hearts break over the sight of her crying and shaking like that. The Joker had broken her to the point that her body refused to heal like it normaly should. He didn't like seeing the one he loves cry in pain or sadness like that. He didn't like her getting treated this way and cursed himself for not taking her away with him when he had the chance.

She didn't say anymore as she jumped off the table running over to him crying into his shoulder as he took her in his arms. He moved down to the floor as he let her get all her emotions out that had built up over the years. All he did was hold her in his arms tight and pet her hair soothingly to help calm her down and let her know he was there by her side and would protect her.

After she cried herself to sleep, he still held her in his arms her head on his shoulder leaning towards his neck as he had his long scarf wrapped around her like a security blanket. He was eating Jelly Babies as he watched her sleeping soundly next to him. He was deep in thought over what happened to her and what she had said.

Today was the day he was going to take her away but first he had to stop the President of the Time Lords from being murdered. He picked her up and laid her in his room as he set the TARDIS to land in the Capitol where their first journey began with guards surrounding him.

* * *

**A/N: **So that's the story of the how the Fourth Doctor came to take The Fighter away from Gallifrey...finally XD The full story will be told in "How Our Story Began."

**The Voting Poll closes this Friday! So if you haven't please vote! The Poll is on my profile. After The Poll closes I will be writing the chapter to "The Time Lady and her Boys."**

**Also if any of you have any one-shot ideas you want me to do, please feel free to let me know! Thank you~! **

P.S: I'll also be willing to do one of the Delgado Master and The Fighter though they haven't met (except in the "Time Crash" Chapter to "The Time Lady and her Boys.") Thanks everyone~!


	5. One-Shot 5: Stuck in 1969 (AU one -shot)

**A/N: **This one-shot was requested by **Skye Boat. **

This is an AU one-shot since the 10th Doctor and 6th Fighter don't meet until after "Blink"

Enjoy~!**  
**

* * *

**The Adventures of the Time Lords and Time Lday**

**(Doctor Who Fanfiction One-Shots)**

**Pairing: 10th Doctor and 6th Fighter (AU One-shot)**

**One-Shot 5: Blink - Stuck in 1969**

**Summary: An AU adventure: The 10th Doctor and 6th Fighter are stuck in 1969 thanks to the Weeping Angels. Well there they have a little bonding time.**

* * *

They always seemed to creep her out. Statues that when you look away would move and attack you. Just imagine if your own reflection when you look into a mirror did that to you. It gave her chills down her back but she would never admit it out loud.

The Doctor, Martha and The Fighter were sitting beside a wall as they were stuck in 1969 without a TARDIS but instructions on warning Sally Sparrow about the Weeping Angels she would have to face. Also to be on the look out for a man called Billy who would be sent into 1969 by the Weeping Angels. They would have to tell him to give a message to her though it would take a while.

It was nighttime now as The Fighter laid her head on The Doctor's shoulder starting to feel tired from waiting but refused to fall asleep in case something happened. The Doctor looked down at her and smiled asking her "Tired?"

She nodded and replied with a yawn but kept her eyes open responding "But I refuse to fall asleep. I need to stay awake in case something bad happens or another Angel appears."

The Doctor chuckled at her stubbornness which he loved and loved at her lovingly. He wanted her to get some rest if she needed it. She didn't have to worry about a thing he would be here to protect her. "Close your eyes and rest"

She growled as she was debating over the issue "No, you need me to protect you. Without me you'd be up a creek without a paddle as the humans say."

He laughed remembering the many times she had saved him from awkward situations not just back in the academy but through their journey's when he saved her from Gallifrey in his fourth incarnation.

"You're right but...you should still get some sleep. Don't want you fainting on us from sleep deprivation just cause of your stubbornness. I've had to save you many times from your pure stubbornness as well." He began remembering the many times he had to save her because of her stubbornness, though he loved that about her, at times it was a bit of a handful.

It was her turn to let out a laugh as she jolted up and punched his arm jokingly as she stuck out her tongue "Well sorrry Mr. Allons-Y!"She laid her head back on his shoulder.

He looked at her shocked by the new nickname he gave her. She was always giving him new nicknames every time he regenerated, he had to admit he liked it even if he didn't show it.

"I was waiting for what nickname you were going to give me this time." He grinned at her as she grinned back. She always gave her friends a nickname, it was just something she did and it showed they meant a lot to her. She gave his fourth incarnation the nickname 'Jelly Baby Scarf', his fifth incarnation 'Celery Man', his sixth incarnation 'Mr. Rainbow', his seventh incarnation 'Question Mark' and his Eighth incarnation 'Mr. Romantic.'

"Oh you know me!" She shrugged smirking as she started to close her eyes giving into falling asleep leaning on his shoulder.

The Doctor didn't take his eyes off her as he watched her starting to give in and fall asleep. He wanted to take her into his arms and hold her, let her sleep peacefully in his arms protected by him like she always is.

He loved her so much, he always had ever since he met her. Just the way she was, everything about her like her stubbornness, headstrong, determined, brave heart self. Though she was hard headed and would come off as cold because of being so straightforward, she had the biggest and bravest hearts for others.

He began cursing himself for hiding his feelings from her all through the centuries. He should have just braved up and asked her to marry him when he had the chance. The Master and him would always be talking about who would marry her when a husband was to be chosen for her. He should have braved up and asked her then she probably wouldn't have ended up in the mess with her husband.

Once he thought she was fully asleep he stroked her cheek and pushed her hair back from her face. She was always so beautiful whether asleep, awake, or yelling at you.

He was so glad when he found her again, just knowing she was still alive made his hearts beat in joy. He had spent his time after the war trying to find out where she had gone and he finally did.

The more he looked at her lips, the more the desire to kiss her burned in him. He began to lean in towards her mouth but pulled back realizing what he was doing. He grabbed her hand holding it in his as he looked away from her trying to ignore the desire to kiss her.

He gently stroked her hand with his thumb soothingly as he looked over at Martha who was watching people walk by. The Fighter began to stir in her sleep as she started snuggling into The Doctors neck. He looked at her shocked by the action but pleased by it as well. She felt warm and smelled like sweets which was another thing he loved.

She suddenly gripped his hand as she looked up and met his eyes. He smiled at her as she smiled back. "Have a nice short nap?"

She suddenly jolted up and looked around frantically "Ah! I fell asleep! And I was trying so hard to avoid that." She stood up and looked around.

"You didn't miss much." The Doctor replied looking up at her to see her shivering.

He stood up and took off his brown coat to give to her for warmth. "Put this on. Don't want you catching a chill." He began to put the coat on for her as she stood still to let him do so.

"Thank you" She looked up at him smiling happily. His coat was full of warmth and was better then the cold she was receiving from the air.

Suddenly someone fell out of nowhere onto the ground as The Doctor, The Fighter and Martha looked at him realizing he was the one guy they were waiting for, Billy.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took me a while to type up. My hands have been bothering me and lead me to not type as much so updates will be slow.**

**Anyway if anyone has a one-shot request, please ask away! I love doing them~! **


	6. One-shot 6: Trip to the Eye of Orion

A one-shot requested by Silvercat! Enjoy!

* * *

**The Adventures of the Time Lords and Time Lady**

**(Doctor Who One-shots)**

**Pairing: 5th Doctor and 4th Fighter**

**One-Shot 6: The Five Doctors - A trip to the Eye of Orion**

* * *

The Doctor has landed the TARDIS at the Eye of Orion, one of the most tranquil places in the universe.

Tegan gave a confused look "What?"

"The Eye of Orion, I thought we could all use a rest for all we have just been through." The Doctor says looking up to Tegan as he walks around the console.

The Fighter looks to Turlough and Tegan excitedly jumping like the little girl she dresses and acts like "Can we go look around? Can we?"

The Doctor chuckles as he looks at her happily "Sure, go right ahead. I'll be here working on re-decorating the TARDIS." He looks back to the console.

The Fighter pouts as she walks over to him and suddenly grabs him by his ear tugging gently but enough to make him yell out in pain "Oh no! You're coming with us, she'll be fine. I'll come help you with her later on when we get back." She lets go of his ear and grabs his arm giving him the eyes she knew he couldn't resist as she says in a childish manner "Pwease?"

Tegan watched amused at The Doctor who was trying to resist The Fighter's eyes but she knew he couldn't since he held feelings for her, it was pretty obvious by the way he acted, though the Time Lady was oblivious to it.

The Doctor sighed giving her a smile "Alright, but only for a little bit."

"Alright, let's go!" She grabbed his arms as he followed blushing faintly by her action. This regeneration of her's was childish and emotional unlike her last incarnation, this incarnation also had her stubbornness he adore along with her being a very caring person. He believed her to have three hearts instead of two at times because of it.

The TARDIS door opens as they step outside into a peaceful rural landscape filled with trees as a positive calm and relaxed feeling hits them. They all look around the area taking in the tranquility.

The Doctor and Fighter turn to look at each other as they smile and breath in saying "Wow." They look back to their surroundings.

The Fighter turns to look at Turlough smiling as she called him by his nickname she gave him "Hey Tur, this would be the perfect area for sketching down in your sketchpad!"

The red haired man looked to the Time Lady "Yes, good idea." He runs back into the TARDIS grabbing his sketchpad.

Tegan walks up to The Fighter smiling as an idea hits her "Hey Fighter."

The blonde Time Lady turns to look at the female human. "Yes Tegan?"

"Isn't this the perfect place for a walk? It's almost romantic enough..." Tegan looks to The Doctor smiling as he gulps knowing what she is up to. Since she knew about his feelings for The Fighter who she thought of as a close friend, she couldn't help but tease him because of it.

The Fighter's face fills with a smile "Ah... yes of course!" She pulls The Doctor along with her as she still hangs onto his arm. "Let's go Doctor."

* * *

The Doctor and Fighter walk around the rural landscape as they are holding hands. They began to walk through an archway as they stop to look out at the beautiful countryside before them.

Her blonde hair blows in the wind as she looks to The Doctor laughing "Look at this! It's simply beautiful! Tegan was right, it's almost romantic enough."

The Doctor looks into her blue eyes as he asks a question that has been on his mind, but he felt was still sensitive with The Fighter. "Are you worried about her?"

The Fighter's smile drops as she looks down understanding who he's talking about, her little sister Romana. It had been a while since she last saw her little sister. Romana decided to stay behind in E-Space with K-9 to help free the enslaved Thrails.

She wasn't going to let her sister go like that, especially after they just reconciled their sisterly bond. It was beginning to feel like how they were when they were young before everything happened, pushing them apart. She didn't want to lose her sister again.

"Of course I'm worried about her, she's my baby sister after all. We use to be close to each other in our childhood but then, after everything that happened between us that ended up pushing us apart and making things complicated," She paused remembering all that happened as she continued "I was happy with being with my sister, putting the past behind us and fixing our relationship."

Tears began to fall from her eyes as she looked up at The Doctor "Oh Doctor, just after we started to get along as well. It's not that I'm happy she is helping the Thrails, it's just..."

The Doctor took her into his arms as she cried into his shoulder. He stroked her back gently understanding the way she was feeling, her sister meant a lot to her and was the only close family she had left besides their cousins.

He could tell when The Fighter and Romana met each other again in his last regeneration when Romana was to help them find the Key to Time, the interaction between them was distant and made him feel awkward as they gave each other cold glares.

He was happy when they finally worked everything out before Romana regenerated as the tension in the air disappeared. He was happy to see The Fighter reunited with her sister as they began to learn more about each other and connected.

It was hard for her to let Romana go, but she had to trust her sister in what she was doing. He could tell The Fighter missed her, Romana would always be her little sister but she had her own life and she had to let her live it. She wasn't the little girl she played with anymore and that was quite clear.

"I know, I know." The Doctor told her soothingly as she pulled back wiping her tears away.

She gave a chuckle "Oh look, this is suppose to be a peaceful time and what do I do? Cry my eyes out, how embarrassing."

"It's alright. I shouldn't have brought it up, I'm sorry." The Doctor looks at her apologetically as he put a hand on her shoulder.

She looks up at him as they make eye contact. It remains silent for a while as they look into each other's eyes. They began unconsciously leaning towards each other slowly as The Fighter notices and pulls back turning her head to look at the countryside.

The Doctor clears his throat as he pulls back looking to the countryside as well. The Fighter breaks the silence looking back to him "Hey Celery man."

The Doctor looks over to her noticing her calling him by the nickname she gave him because of the stock of celery he wears "Yes?"

"Do you think we will ever find Wonderland? I haven't seen any white rabbit's lately." The Fighter looks back to the countryside.

The Doctor grins over her comment. _Alice in Wonderland _had been her favorite human book since he first let her borrow it back in the academy. She fell in love with it and wanted to find Wonderland even if it existed or not.

Her love for the story ran deep in this incarnation of her's as she wore a dress similar to Alice's. She kept trying to keep her eye out for white rabbit's she could chase to Wonderland. This incarnation of her's was childish but he didn't mind, he loved her all the same for the caring person she was.

"We'll find it someday, just have to keep looking." He hoped that someday they would find it in the future, hopefully they were still with each other even if he never confessed his feelings to her.

The Fighter began to sit down on a rock looking over the landscape as she gestured for The Doctor to sit down next to her.

They both sit on the rock looking at the countryside as The Doctor thinks to himself. He wanted to tell The Fighter about his feelings for her but every opportunity he had, he found himself being interrupted or being too nervous to tell her.

He had decided that since they were alone right now he would try to tell her. He turned to look at her as he called her by her childhood name back in the academy "Hey Missy I have something to tell you."

She turned looking at him with her blue eyes "Yes?"

He breathed in feeling his hearts race. It was time to tell her "Ever since we met when we were time tots, I've always-"

Turlough came through the archway holding his sketchpad as he saw The Doctor and Fighter. "Oh I didn't know you two were out here, sorry."

He began walking away as The Fighter jumped up looking towards him "Oh it's ok. The Doctor and I were just talking."

She began walking over to him "So what are you going to sketch? I wanna see it!"

The Doctor sighed mentally cursing himself inside as once again he was interrupted. He stood up watching as The Fighter talked with Turlough.

"I've been looking around and already sketched a few things." Turlough showed her in the sketchpad as her eyes lit up along with a bright smile coming to her face.

"Wow that's pretty good."

The red haired man nodded "Thank you."

They both looked over to The Doctor as he gave them a smile. The Fighter walked over to The Doctor as Turlough sat on a rock a few feet away from them.

The Fighter looked up to The Doctor "Sorry, What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

He shook his head looking out into the countryside "Nevermind."

"Tell me!" She looked to him wanting to hear what he had to say as her hearts beat fast. She tried to shush her racing hearts up in case he didn't say what she hoped he would say. She was being to develop a little crush on him but was confused as she always though of him as a brother. She wasn't really sure about her feelings so she didn't tell him yet.

The Doctor gave a chuckle "Well...I've always wanted to tell you that-" He paused, his hearts beating nervously as she looked into his eyes "I've always- I"

The Fighter kept staring at him "Yes?"

Turlough was watching out of the corner of his eye in amusement over what was happening.

He was starting to get nervous to the point of stuttering. He had never been good at handling romantic affections and he probably never would. He had to think of something soon.

An idea came to him. "I've always liked your hair! It's always been pretty."

The Fighter raised an eyebrow at him as she picked up her hair observing it. She looked back to him and started laughing.

The Doctor's face became a bright red as he looked at her embarrassed "What's so funny?" He asked her.

She stopped laughing to look at him "You had trouble saying that? You could have just told me! You know you can tell me anything, no need to be nervous."

There was a silence that came between them again as The Fighter broke it looking over at Turlough who was sketching something in his sketchpad. She grabbed The Doctor's hand as she pulled him with her walking over to the red haired man sketching.

"How's it going? Can I see it?" The Fighter asked him curiously.

Turlough stopped sketching and looked up at them. "Sure." He turned it so they could see as he gave an amused smile.

The Doctor's face flushed pink looking at the picture along with The Fighter's.

* * *

Tegan came walking through the archway towards Turlough who still had his sketchpad. "So what happened between them?" She could tell when she saw The Doctor and Fighter walk back into the TARDIS with pink faces and silence that something happened between them.

Turlough showed the picture he sketched to her as she covered her mouthing trying not to laugh but gave in.

It was a picture of The Doctor and Fighter kissing on the rock.

* * *

**I was going to add more to it but decided to stop here as it is a good stopping place. I'll add the rest to another one-shot later.**

Please be sure to check out the prequel story "_**Running Away from Gallifrey**_" as it follows Classic Who episodes with Doctor's 4-8 starting with the episode "The Deadly Assassin." It has a bit of these one-shot moments in it as well.

Hopefully this is long enough, not sure how long you all want it but I promise it will start to get longer. **Please leave a request for a one-shot you want typed up and I'll get to work on it! I'm even willing to do a sisterly one-shot between Romana and The Fighter. :)**


End file.
